Frustrations
by Scarletmage
Summary: AJ fic set after the Trickster duet. Tortall has been betrayed, battles have been held, and no one knows what to do. Catastrophes happen, chaos reigns and Jon, Alanna, Raoul and Gary have no clue how to deal with it. plz R&R.


The sun's morning rays filtered through the windowpanes, illuminating the bedroom with dawn light. Alanna stirred slightly, warm under the sheets, for a brief moment drifting blissfully amongst sleep and wake before harsh reality eventualised in her mind.  
She tried in vain to maintain that absolute sense of careless bliss, then sighed and turned over as it escaped her like sand through the fingers of time- fast and unrelenting.  
Another day in the Royal Palace of Tortall, home to King Jonathan IV of Conté, the Nation-Uniter, and his hundreds of subjects.  
The wooden oak door to her suite swung silently open, as Helena, one of the palace maids, entered with a warm bowl of water and kindling for the hearth. "Good Morning, my lady" She chirped brightly, efficiently crisp voice a sound basis of reality. "Once you're awake, and have dresses, his majesty wishes to speak with you in his study- before you train." The maid winked conspiratorially. Alanna grinned knowingly. "He knows me too well. Is this an official meeting, or one between friends?"  
"It's not a meeting. He just wants to speak with you." The girl bent to awaken the flames in the hearth. Alanna snorted. "A diplomat's answer." Helena smiled and chose not to reply. The fire made, she represented herself to the lioness, who was still in bed. "There's no way I can get out of this, is there?"  
"None, my lady." Alanna sighed, and got to her feet.  
"Thank you. That's all I need." Dismissed, the 20 year old bowed herself out, leaving the Lady Knight to painstakingly dress. She was still sore from the previous day's events.  
  
"Ah, my Champion. About time you turned up, I was beginning to worry." Jonathan handed her a plate full of deliciously warm food. Alanna eyes it suspiciously. "Breakfast." He explained after a pause during which Alanna just stared. "I knew you wouldn't have time. Please, sit down." He urged. She sat down at Jon's desk, and seriously begun to work her way through the meal. Jon drew up a chair opposite her, looking intently into her violet eyes, until; finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Stop it!" She cried, putting down her knife.  
"Stop what?" Jon sat back, but kept her gaze captured with his sapphire- and slightly arrogant- eyes. Silence engulfed the stale mate, until the tension released, and both Jonathan and Alanna smiled, their grins contagious. Laughing, Jon cupped his champion's face- so obviously fighting the urge to laugh too- with his rough, yet gentle hands, and kissed her softly. Lips lingering on his for stolen moments, Alanna tried to ignore the giddy feeling in her stomach, the weakness in her knees and her gut instinct that this was right. Jon pulled away briefly, looking into her eyes, and then returned, his eyes saying more than words ever could- I love you. Drawing her up into his embrace once more, they kissed deeply, broke off briefly, and came back again, urgent with desire until the castle bell rudely interrupted the liaison, discord bells against their soulful harmony.  
"I've got to go." Alanna murmured, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.  
"I know" But he didn't release her, strong hands caressing her face, neck and bodice with infinite care and passion. She could feel his hands on her shirt laces, fiddling suggestively with the ties. The sound of children rambling raucously past the door brought them both to senses, springing instantly apart before saying their goodbyes.  
"I'll see you at council today." Jon offered as she quickly ate an apple, solid physicality bringing her stomach to its right position. "And at lunch. Don't be late." He mock- threatened, making them both smile. Alanna was always late to lunch. Taking a gulp of water, she briefly kissed him goodbye before opening the door. Swallowing, she turned.  
"Jon, exactly why did you call me this morning?" Alanna asked, perturbed.  
"No reason." Jon smiled seductively. "I just wanted to see you." Shaking her head at the King's folly, Alanna took to the practice courts, ready for another day of court games, physical challenges and mental intrigues.  
  
Panting, Alanna the lioness put down her weapon, inwardly beaming. She'd just completed her most complicated- and difficult- training routines, each after another and she'd barely broke into a sweat. The confidence gained from being physically fit empowering her; she strode directly into the archery fields ready to tackle a slightly greater challenge than the sword. Then jousting and pole arms, concluding with unarmed exercises. With each exercise, she rejoiced at her body's performance. She could never be perfect, but her gradually increasing training regime ensured her body, despite age, was prepared.  
  
3 hours later, Alanna made her way to the palace baths. During the day she didn't like to disturb the servants to make her a private bath. Luckily, the chamber was deserted when she arrived. Slipping into the warm, scented waters, the King's Champion closed her eyes, relaxed at last.  
An attendant soon noticed the small woman's presence. Presented with soap and rinse water, Alanna thoroughly washed the layers of sweat and dirt from her body, dismissing the women.  
Alone at last, she closed her eyes.  
The noise of someone entering the chamber disturbed her meditation, but she kept her eyes closed, too content to bother.  
"I thought I'd find you here." Verilidaine Sarrasri, or Daine for short, swam to her friend. "Escaping his majesty?"  
"What do you mean?" Alanna splashed the Wildmage playfully. "Why would I need to hide in here to escape Jonathan? Now, it's more likely you're hiding from Numair…" Daine laughed in shock, and sent more water flying in the lioness' way. "Why would I need to hide form him?"  
"A new born baby is a handful, and, if I'm not mistaken, you haven't invested in other, more- suitable- preventions." She was smirking evilly, and Daine went red.  
"I love him." The Wildmage maintained. Alanna could read her too well, tough.  
"I'll get you one once I've had a bath."  
"Thanks." They were silent for a moment as Daine washed herself. "Are you still tired from yesterday?" She asked, eying the champion. Alanna grimaced..  
"Yes. The wounds aren't fully healed yet, either." Daine winced in sympathy.  
"I wish I had been there. Maybe I could have done something-"  
"Daine." Alanna took the young woman's slender shoulders in her calloused, deadly hands. "There's no point in worrying about what could have happened. And emotions reputations, were hurt more than actual people, I think."  
"But still, that was one impressive feat, defeating-"  
"Hush." Alanna silenced her. "That's one of the issues we'll discuss this afternoon." Her gaze shifted to behind Daine, and she smiled. Daine turned to see keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, standing awkwardly at the entrance. "Uh, sorry, my lady, Daine. I didn't mean to-"  
"Nonsense, Kel. Come in, please. It seems we all have the same –or similar-" Alanna winked at Daine. "- objectives." Regardless of what she and Daine said, they still failed to make Kel relax. Before they'd succeeded, a blushing servant entered the room. "Sir Alanna? The King reminds you that lunch will be served soon, and the Scanran ambassador will be present." Without waiting for a reply, the messenger curtseyed herself out of the room.  
"As if you needed reminding." Daine scoffed, but Alanna and Kel shared knowing smiles. During the end-of-war events, Kel, through Neal, had been exposed to the lioness' habit of turning up late to any social gathering. Raoul had been much the same- intricately precise in war and training, they'd happily bear a scolding to miss a scant few minutes at a ball. "I'd better go." Both younger ladies started as Alanna launched herself out of the bath. Kel winced- livid bruises across Alanna's back mottles her skin blue and purple, small cuts still red from the previous day. 


End file.
